Scorching Destiny
by theplaywrite
Summary: Raised by Goodwin in New Domino City, Yusei Fudo is lead to believe it is his obligation to save the world from the two forces that caused Zero Reverse. With the intention to eliminate the Signers and Dark Signers before their war escalates, Yusei will be thrown down a path that destiny never had planned for him. [MAY BE REVISITED IN THE FUTURE, 8-2-17]
1. Prologue

Prologue

This was the end. He had done everything in his power to prevent this disaster from occurring, but it was all in vein. He created a nightmare and lost total control. The Ener-D Reactor was created to help people and improve the condition of the city, but instead, it will be the force that tears it apart. With Roman Goodwin taking command, it was only a matter of time before the city plummeted into darkness and chaos.

"Rex." Professor Fudo tried to lean his slim body up against the wall of the corridor, but his encounter with Roman left him injured and broken. He had tried to reason with his friend, but Roman had turned power-hungry and lost his mind.

"Professor Fudo! Are you alright?" Rex Goodwin ran to his boss, fearing they were now trapped in the exact situation they tried so hard to avoid. "What happened?"

The shorter man limped over, falling into the arms of his subordinate. "Your...your brother is going to restart the reactor and...increase the energy levels."

Rex's eyes widened in terror. "But..our predictions on what would happen if the energy levels rose any high showed that-"

"I know, but there's no stopping Roman. I've already tried. He's...he's too far gone." The professor spoke in a low tone, finally excepting his fate. If only he could have seen the signs sooner, the signs about his invention and about Roman.

"But the devastation? The city could be completely destroyed! All the lives of those innocent people outside the walls of this research center?" Rex couldn't believe it. He didn't want to believe it. He didn't want to believe that this was how it was all going to end, at the hands of his brother. "We can still stop Roman."

"No! We can't!" Professor Fudo yelled at his old friend, looking up at him with anger in his eyes. He was not about let the fear and regret growing inside of him be his final emotions. "The mark on his arm! That hellish mark is to blame! You know that as much as I do, but..."

"But, what?"

"We can't stop the reactor from exploding. But, if all your brother's talk about dragons and immortals is true, then in a few years, there might be an even greater disaster awaiting for the rest of the world."

Rex held his breath, thinking back to all the times Roman went on and on about some future war he would have to fight in. Maybe the reactor exploding was not the end, but only the beginning. The beginning of a war to end all wars. The beginning of the war between the Signers and Dark Signers.

"Get out of here, Rex." Professor Fudo snapped Goodwin out of his short trance.

"No. I'm not leaving you here." Rex pleaded.

His old friend shook his head. "I can't make it out of here like this. Besides, the reactor was supposed to be my legacy. I'm going to go down with my legacy, or at least part of it."

"Part of it?"

Professor Fudo put his hand on Rex's shouldered and looked into his eyes. "Please Rex, save my son. He...he should be sleeping in my office. Take him with you and get out of here."

Goodwin didn't know what to say. What about Roman? Surely he could reason with his older brother and stop him from making the biggest mistake of his life. Then, he remembered something, something Roman had told him long time ago. His brother once said that there are times in our lives when we have no control over what we do. Destiny is in complete and utter control during these times. For some reason, Rex felt like this was one of those time. He should not try to stop Roman, but save Professor Fudo's son instead. Almost like destiny was tugging at his strings to go the other way. Like that baby meant something more.

"Alright."

"Thank you, Rex. Thank you for everything."

Goodwin let Professor Fudo slide down to the floor. Rex gave his boss one last pat on the back, knowing that after he turned away from the man in front of him, he would most likely never see his best friend or his brother ever again.

Rex stood, turned his body and immediately started running through the halls of the research center. He surprised himself when he noticed that he wasn't tearing up at the loss of the only world he had ever known. Maybe this was the right thing to do after all? He found himself coming up to the entrance of Professor Fudo's office, when the entire building began to shake. Roman certainly did not like to waste any time.

He bursted through the set doors and quickly spotted a crib on the left side of the office space. Rex walked up and noticed that the baby boy, barely even one year old yet, was sleeping peacefully. He reached down and picked up the young child. He held him in his arms for a moment, trying to see if the baby resembled his father in anyway. Certainly the raven black hair.

Rex sprinted out of the room in hast. The building began to shake more violently, violently enough to wake the once sleepy baby. He began to cry and Roman, never having his own father in his life to love him, simply let the crying continue. The faster he ran, the faster disaster seemed to craw near. Flashing lights and warning sirens of the security system began pounding against his eyes and ear drums. Time was running out.

"Where do I go?" Rex screamed at the top of his lungs. The whole place was about to be swallowed in fire and explosions. Then, he remembered the underground section of the building, with passageways extending all the way to the other side of New Domino City. Luckily, the entrance to the hidden maze was close by.

Rex quickly found his way to the underground tunnels. It was a straight shot through one long tunnel that would lead him and the still crying baby to safety. He ran down that tunnel like his life depended on it. Which of course, it did. Rex could hear loud crashing sounds and a swell of heat resinate from behind him. Roman had thrown the switch.

He kept running down the dark, endless hallway. Rex finally felt tears rolling down the side of his face. The whole world around him trembled in fear and everything behind him was incinerated in a matter of seconds. It was a miracle Rex was able to out run the reach of the blast. The tunnel began to fill with smoke and debris. Rex almost collapsed under the pressure, but that crying baby seemed to be the key that kept him going.

Before he knew it, Rex came upon a sealed exit. He put the baby down on the hard floor and pried the door open with his bare hands. After a swift breath of cold air hit his body, Rex picked up the baby in his arms once again and contorted himself out of the tunnel.

They were out. They were safe. They survived the worst disaster to ever occur to New Domino City.

"It's alright. It's alright, Yusei." Rex tried to calm the wailing child. "We're safe now."

He turned back around, not fully prepared to witness his brother's accomplishment. The city was in ruin. Blocks of destroyed buildings and roads scattered the once great metropolis. It seemed as if a large chunk of the city had disappeared into the waters. Rex couldn't even to begin to fathom the number of lives that had just been lost, including his brother and possibly all of his other friends as well.

"It's okay, Yusei. We're going to be fine." Rex cradled the baby, whose cries slowly turned into faint sobs. "Destiny was at work here. This...this disaster was always supposed to happen. But a war...there is always a way to stop a war before it begins. The war between the Signers and Dark Signers caused this, but it won't be the cause of the end of the world, I'll make sure of it."

Rex looked down at Yusei.

"We'll save the world and have our revenge."


	2. Five-Thousand Years

Chapter 1: Five-Thousand Years

Yusei Fudo rolled over in his bed, causing the morning sunlight to shine on his locked eyes. Yet instead of rising from the bed and starting his day, the eighteen year old smashed his pillow over his face with annoyance. He had stayed up until two in the morning doing hell knows what on his computer. It doesn't matter, he thought to himself, it's not like he had anything important to do anyways.

However, instead of sleeping the day away like he had planned, Yusei was abruptly awoken by the presence of his guardian. "I hope that you didn't stay up all night again, Yusei."

After hearing the voice of his guardian, speaking in a tone of disappointment, Yusei opened his cobalt-blue eyes and sat his body up. "Maybe." His voice was raspy and his mind was barely functioning. "Do you need anything from me, Rex or can I sleep for another few hours?"

Rex Goodwin shook his head and walked to the boy's beside. "Your attitude better be due to a lack of sleep and not a disrespectful personality change."

Yusei didn't have the energy to say anything, resorting to falling back on his bed to respond to Rex's statement. The older man sighed and walked over to the large bay windows of Yusei's bedroom. The bright blue sky and rays of light were so captivating. The weather was perfect and was especially needed for today.

"Actually, I do have to talk to you about something, Yusei." Rex coughed deep in his throat, hoping to reinsert his dominance over the tired boy. He saw movement out of the corner of his eye, but not enough to tell him that Yusei had gotten out of bed. "I'll give you another hour, then I need you in my office."

Yusei let out a loud sigh. The young man calculated that time in his head to another forty more minutes of sleep, not nearly enough to help him recover from his many recent, sleepless nights. Rex interpreted Yusei's sigh as an 'okay' and left Yusei's room. After closing the door behind him, Rex found himself wondering the halls of his extensive estate.

So much had happened over the last seventeen years, Goodwin barely even recognized his own face in the mirror. After Zero Reverse, New Domino City was left in ruin and morning. The people of the city needed someone to help them in their most tragic time. Rex Goodwin, being an esteemed man with an answer to everything, was just the person the city needed to recover. Goodwin had quickly worked his way back up through the ranks, landing him a new position, not as an accomplished researcher, but as the Head Director of Sector Security.

Never in his wildest dreams could Rex have imagined himself as a leader, that was his brother's trait. But, with the new mission he had created for himself, Goodwin was somehow able to manage everything. Life had turned out more than alright for him and the child he was entrusted to take care of. Rex kept his word and had raised Yusei Fudo, as much as a son as he possibly could.

Yusei grew up having Rex as the only family he had ever known. His childhood was filled with scatted memories of schooling and working besides Rex. Friends were not an option for Yusei, even though he tried to hold onto the few bonds he thought he had. Being the son of the man whose invention was questioned to have destroyed the city was not an easy title to bare. Nevertheless, Yusei was turning out to be a very mature, smart and willful young man, much like his father.

Goodwin entered his office and immediately took a seat at his desk. His mind was racing in a hundred different directions about what he was going to say when Yusei walked in.

Back at the other side of the estate, Yusei had finally pushed himself out of bed and was slowly finding his way to the bathroom. "Crap." He was not in the mood to function. He normally was more polished and active, but after finally completing school a few weeks prior, Yusei had let himself shut down completely.

Yusei stripped down and jumped in the shower, beginning to wonder what Rex wanted from him this time. Maybe he was going to request Yusei find a job or tell him that he was going to be shipped overseas again? Yusei rinsed off his tanned body and reluctantly stepped out of the shower. Feeling a bit more awake than before, Yusei put on his normal attire, consisting of his jeans, boots, a black t-shirt and blue jacket.

"What time is it?" Yusei looked over at his bedside clock to see he had another ten minutes before he was supposed to meet up with Rex. He should have devoted that time to get some thing for breakfast, but the young man had another idea in mind. "Let's go check on my runner."

Yusei quickly exited his bedroom and made his way to the large garage of the estate. But, before Yusei could enter the safe haven unnoticed, he was stopped by an all too familiar lady. "Yusei, Mr. Goodwin wants to see you in his office."

"I know, Mina." Yusei tried to sly his way out of the conversation with Rex's assistant. "I was on my way over there, but I need to check on something in the garage first."

A scowl formed on Mina's face. "Mr. Goodwin needs to speak to you about something very important in his office. There is no time to start fixing your runner now."

Yusei sighed. He was able to get away with a lot more before this blue-haired assistant started working for his guardian. "Alright. What does he need to see me about?"

The older woman lost her wording for a moment. "Umm...I'm not sure. He didn't tell me anything, but you better get over there before he becomes impatient."

Yusei shook his head, turned around and started walking away from Mina and his preferred destination. Whatever Rex wanted to talk to him about must be important after all, since Mina seemed absolutely clueless about it. He finally found himself outside the doors of Rex Goodwin's private home office. Yusei pushed open the heavy doors and walked inside. "Morning Rex. You wanted to see me."

Goodwin looked up from his desk and smiled slightly. "It's good to see out of bed."

Yusei walked further into Rex's office and took a seat in the wooden chair facing him. "I'm sorry. I just needed some time to relax."

"I understand." Rex responded genuinely. "I'm sure you have been wondering why I asked you here."

The younger man leaned back in his chair, sensing that this may turn into a long conversation. "A bit. Did I do anything wrong?" He asked, becoming considered.

Goodwin rose from his desk chair and turned around to stare out of his own glass windows behind him. "No. No, nothing like that. I just have been meaning to talk to you about this for sometime now."

Yusei sat straight up again. It was not like Rex to keep secrets from Yusei, especially if they involved him. This had to be even more serious than he originally thought. "Tell me what? You've been keeping something from me?"

Rex walked closer to the windows, his mind racing back to another time. "Do you know what today is?"

Yusei huffed in slight confusion. "Can't say I do."

"Today is the seventeenth anniversary of Zero Reverse." Rex turned back to Yusei, however not looking into the young man's eyes directly. "What do you know about Zero Reverse?"

"Everything you've told me." Yusei answered in a low tone. "My father's invention, the Ener-D Reactor, malfunctioned and destroyed part of the city. Nobody knew what kind of energy they were tapping into. You lost control of the machine and the main core suffered a meltdown. That is what caused the massive explosion that devastated half of the city and separated the Satellite from the main land."

Goodwin's fist clenched. If only it was that simple. "That's true, but-"

"But what?" Yusei interrupted. "My father created a monster and let it run wild. I just want to know what was going through his oh so brilliant mind when he lost control."

Rex was taken back by that statement. He had always told Yusei his father was a great man. He had no idea Yusei was holding negative emotions towards his deceased father. "Yusei, don't think like that! You're father put his heart and soul into the reactor. He tried everything in his power to stop it from exploding. If anything, my brother is the one who lost control."

Yusei shifted his weight on the chair. He couldn't remember a time when Rex mentioned his older brother. "You mean Roman? You told me he was caught in the blast. How could he possibly be involved with Zero Reverse?"

"That's just it, Yusei." Rex paused. "Your father was not the one who was directly responsible for Zero Reverse. It wasn't just some freak accident, Zero Reverse was planned. My brother was the one who caused of it."

Yusei was completely taken back. The public believed an earthquake caused the explosion of the original Ener-D Reactor. Higher ranking officials, along with Yusei, knew that extreme, uncontrolled energy levels lead to the melt down. Now, Goodwin was telling him that his brother somehow caused Zero Reverse. "I don't understand. Why would he do something like that?"

Rex sat back down in his chair, rested his elbows on the desk and looked eyes with Yusei. "It's a long story, one that I believe you are ready to hear."

"Five-thousand years ago, a great war between two unstoppable forces occurred. The war was between a group of mighty dragons and a group of dark immortals. More specifically the Crimson Dragon and its dragon servants fighting against the Earthbound Immortals and a dark shadow army. In the end, the side of light conquered over the forces of darkness and saved our world. The Crimson Dragon sealed the Immortals away, deep beneath the rock and earth.

However, the Crimson Dragon realized that someday the Immortals would rise from their sealed chambers and attempt to destroy the world. So, in an attempt to combat the forces of evil, the Crimson Dragon had its dragon servants link themselves with humans. This would ensure that if the darkness were to return, there would be a group of warriors to fight against the darkness once again."

Yusei had had enough of Goodwin's talk. "No offense, Rex, but this is starting to sound more like a fairy tale and less like it connects to Zero Reverse."

Rex closed his eyes, ready to explain even more. "Believe me, it does. Just as the Crimson Dragon had chosen individuals to fight along side it, so too did the Earthbound Immortals. The Signers, fighting along sides the power of light, verse the Dark Signers, fighting with the power of darkness. My brother, Roman, was chosen by an Immortal to become a Dark Signer."

Yusei let out a slight gasp. As much as he didn't fully believe what Rex was telling him, a part of him felt it almost could be true. "So, he was manipulated by some evil force to cause Zero Reverse."

"It is very likely that is what happened." Rex agreed. "And as we speak, the last of the Signers and Dark Signers are being chosen. It is only a matter of time before the Immortals awaken and continue their fight with the Crimson Dragon's servants."

Yusei stood up in shock. "Wait! Are you telling me that some war, which could possibly destroy the entire world, is going to start soon?" He slammed his hands down on Goodwin's desk.

"I'm afraid so, Yusei." Rex sighed. "Although, this war has been raging on for thousands of years. It doesn't matter if the Crimson Dragon or Earthbound Immortals win, it will continue to repeat itself until the end of time. This war could lead to the destruction of our world, just as it has lead to the almost complete destruction of our city."

"Why are you telling me all this?" Yusei demanded. "This all sounds crazy and that there should be no hope for any of us."

"I realize this might sound unbelievable, Yusei, but this is all too real. My brother had told me this same story time and time again before he lost himself to the darkness." Goodwin could feel his emotions rising inside of him. He hoped Yusei was understanding the servility of their current situation. "However, after researching the legends behind the Crimson Dragon and Earthbound Immortals, I believe there might be a way to break this cycle of destruction."

"How?" Yusei's eyes light up.

"There is no way to stop the fighting between the Dragons and Immortals. But, if we could disconnect the link they have both made with humans, that could remove ourselves from their war and save our world."

"So, what does that mean?" The younger man asked, barely comprehending what Rex was talking about.

"If we can get rid of the Signers and Dark Signers, the Dragon's and Immortal's war would not be able to touch us. Humans would be free from their war and would not have to suffer."

"Get rid of? You don't mean killing these people, do you?" Yusei became very concerned. Was Rex really contemplating killing the people linked to the Crimson Dragon and Immortals? What was going through his mind? They were still people, weren't they? "You can't just go around killing people! You're the freaking Director of Sector Security!"

Goodwin stood back up and retreated to the windows once again. He knew Yusei would be against his plan. That kid always cared for others, even if they mistreated him. "I have been able to identify and located the currently known Signers and Dark Signers. Now it is up to you."

"Me?"


	3. These Legends

Chapter 2: These Legends

Rex turned back towards Yusei. "Yes, Yusei."

The young man's eyes widened in disbelief. "No, Rex! If you think I'm going to go along with this ridiculous plan of yours-"

"If I could do it myself and leave you out of it, I would." Rex cut Yusei off. "But, I can't. You have to understand, I am not the same man I was when discovered this connection."

"I won't have any part in this!" Yusei turned around to walk out of Goodwin's office.

"You're just like your father!" Goodwin yelled at Yusei. He had to get under the kid's skin if he wanted to use him. And just has he had hoped, Yusei stopped in his tracks. "You're father knew of the destruction the Ener-D Reactor was going to cause. He could have stopped my brother and saved the city, but he didn't. Do you really want to follow in his footsteps? You know of the war between the Crimson Dragon and Earthbound Immortals and the destruction it could inflict on the world. Are you really going to stand by and watch the world fall?"

Yusei wanted to scream at him. He wanted to punch Goodwin in the face for even thinking this way. But, Yusei did not want to deal with Rex right now. He needed time to process everything he had just been told. Yusei walked out of the office in disgust.

"You can't run from this, Yusei!" He heard Rex shout after him.

Yusei went straight for the garage. After walking into the long, musky room and turning on the overhead lights, Yusei's eyes caught the red glare of his runner. He desperately hoped working on his bike would help him clear his mind and understand all this new information. He repeated what Goodwin explained to him over and over in his head.

"So Rex, there are some dragons and evil immortals who are going to use humans as pawns to fight out their war and if I don't get rid of these people, they could destroy the whole world." Yusei talked to himself. Anyone with a right mind would not believe that something like this could ever happen. Still, there was a nagging feeling at the back of Yusei's mind, telling him this drawing war was more than just a legend. "Why not get someone else to do it?"

Yusei stayed in the garage working on his runner for the rest of the day and well into the night. Mina had come in to persuade the young man to go outside or simply eat, but with no prevail. She was still clueless to the conversation Rex and Yusei had. After hours of mindlessly working on his runner and computer, Yusei finally felt the tiredness of his body. He went back to his all too familiar bedroom and fell right to sleep.

 _The air felt exceptionally hot. Dark clouds of ashes began to fall from the tainted sky. Strange lights and booming sounds were battling in the distance. The area around was filled with rubble and the smell of something burning. Then_ _, a figure stood from the earth and let out a piercing scream. More figures, resembling frightened crowds of people, swarmed the barren lands for safety._

 _Suddenly, the ground began to shake violently. The crowd of innocent souls looked to the sky, realizing what awaited them. Their bodies trembled as they could feel their souls being ripped out of them. In quick flashes of light, the crowd disappeared and the ground once beneath their feet began to rise. A massive, demonic giant emerged from the earth and tormented what was left of the world._

 _Then, a stunning crimson blaze appeared from the sky, and so did too a mighty dragon. With a fire in its mouth and its dark red wings spread wide, the fiend of a dragon challenged the giant. An intense fight between the two monsters ripped through the ground and burned the sky above them. But it was all in vain for one creature. The powerful dragon managed to overcome the intense power of the giant. With a fiery blast, the red dragon attacked the giant with such force, it destroyed the darkness inside of it and all the souls trapped inside._

Yusei's eyes shot open. His breathing was fast and his entire body was covered in sweat. His hands ran across the mattress and sheets, wanting to make sure he was still safe in his room. Yusei rubbed his face, trying to make sense of the nightmare that just plagued him. "What the hell was that?"

It took some time for Yusei to forget about the baffling nightmare, but he slowly managed to calm his mind and fall back to sleep.

 _There was a towering dragon of crimson soaring across the sky. Its long body stretched down to the earth, granting the mortal earth a righteous power. Five mighty dragons appeared from the crimson one and descended to the earth in a blaze of glory. Yusei suddenly found himself standing among the rubble that somehow resembled New Domino City, watching the dragons dance around the sky. One dragon of white, however, began to press towards him and with a blinding light, attacked Yusei where he stood._

"Aaah! Aah. Wha...?" Yusei quickly sat up in fright. He breathed heavily with a desperation for more air. The morning sun had just risen outside his window, pouring beams of light into his bedroom. Yusei tried to collect himself. He did not know what to think of the two intense nightmares he had just experienced. The more he thought about, the more he accepted the connection.

Yusei quickened his morning routine, determined to speak to Rex before he left for work. The young man began hastily walking through the hallways of the estate. But before he could make it to Rex's office, someone bumped into him.

"Where are you heading off to in such a hurry?" Goodwin smirked. Yusei looked anxious, just as he had hoped.

"I wanted to speak with you." He managed to say.

"Of course."

Yusei and Goodwin entered the same office they talked in yesterday. Rex took a seat behind his desk, leaving Yusei to continue standing. Goodwin knew Yusei had been thinking about the war and his proposal. How could he not have been? Goodwin had been patient for seventeen years and knew the time for his plan to unfold was drawing near. It all depended on Yusei's next choice of words.

"What did you want to talk about?" Rex rested his hands on the desk.

"About what you told me yesterday." Yusei explained. "I've been thinking about the legends of the Crimson Dragon and the Earthbound Immortals. Are you sure that if these monster battle, they could possibly destroy the entire world?"

"Yes and with every passing day, the Signers and Dark Signer, who are linked to the legends are growing stronger." Goodwin sounded very serious. "It's only a matter of time before the first signs of the war appear."

"But, these Signers and Dark Signers are people? You would have to...kill them."

"Are the lives of a few worth more to you than the lives of the many?" Goodwin had to keep manipulating Yusei until he heard what he wanted to hear from him. He sensed the kid was on the verge of agreeing with his plan, he just needed to set his morals aside.

"I don't know, Rex. I'm not sure if I even could...you want me to kill them?" Yusei's tone lowered. Never in his life would he have imagined himself saying these words. He always tried to help people, not hurt them.

Goodwin stood up and walked in front of Yusei. "Don't think of it as 'killing'. Think of it as saving the world by getting rid of something dangerous. These people are just vessels being used by the Crimson Dragon and Immortals."

"They're people."

"People who are destined to destroy the world if they are not stopped." Rex frowned. "I don't know how to stress the seriousness of this anymore, Yusei. Unless..."

"Unless, what?"

Goodwin walked back around to the other side of his desk. "Unless I show you who these people are and what they are capable of." He typed a few strokes on his computer's keyboard, causing blinds to cover the windows and a holographic screen to appear in between Yusei and himself.

On the screen, a surveillance recording of a duel began to play. It seemed like the beginning of any other street duel, until Yusei noticed one of the players. He recognized her, but not for a good reason. "Is that the Black Rose Witch?" Yusei asked, remembering the legend of the Witch and her dragon.

"Yes." Rex responded. "Her ability of causing real damage to her opponents during her duels are signs that she is linked to the Crimson Dragon. She was the first Signer I discovered."

"Everybody I talked to either thought she was a fake or used real magic spells." As Yusei spoke those words, something horrifying clicked in his mind. "Do all the Signers and Dark Signers have abilities like this?"

Rex nodded. "As far as I have seen, they all have powers given to them by either the Crimson Dragon or Immortals, unique to their own role they will play in the war." He pressed on a few keys and a new video played. "This man, a Dark Signer, is another example."

The video showed a duel between a Sector Security officer and a large, cloaked man. All the officer's monsters became trapped by the masked man and quickly into the duel, the officer was almost pulled into the ground by one of the man's like ape monsters. Yusei felt a nervous twitch in his stomach. This was all becoming far too real.

"As you can see, these people are dangerous." Rex stated.

Yusei bit his inner cheek at his new realization. He could not disagree that these people were powerful, but it was the way they used their powers that worried Yusei. "But, all these videos show that they battle and use their powers in duels."

"Yes, the dragon servants of the Crimson Dragon and the Earthbound Immortals have reincarnated themselves as duel monster cards, so that the Signers and Dark Signers have a much easier way to access them."

"But, I don't duel."

Goodwin wanted to smile. Yusei fell into his plan brilliantly. "The last thing I want for you to do is duel one of these people. If you were engage them in a duel, you might end up losing not only the duel, but maybe even your life. That is another reason why I have chosen you to face these people."

Yusei did not want to agree with Rex, but what other option was there. The only way to save the world from the Signers and Dark Signers was too get rid of them. As much as it pained him to say it, Yusei realized this was something he had to do. He was not going to become his father. "Alright. I'll...I'll do it. I'll get rid of these Signers and Dark Signers. But Goodwin, you have to swear to me that this is the only way to save the world from destruction."

Goodwin stood up from his chair and stared Yusei down. Hopefully his stone cold face was masking his feelings of excitement. "I swear it on my brother's grave."

Yusei took a step back. He was not sure what was pulling him to do this, other than the fate of the world. "Okay. Where do I find these people?"

Rex sat back down and began to open another file on the screen. "It would be a death sentence to face all of Signers and Dark Signers at one time. Therefore, I will send you to separate locations, where I know the Signers and Dark Signers are." On the screen appeared a live-feed of the Satellite Sector. "The Dark Signer I showed you resides in the Satellite, as well as another Signer."

"Satellite." Yusei said aloud. Satellite became a dumping ground for the city's trash and society's rejects. Surviving in Satellite was a challenge in and of itself. "I never thought I would have to go to that hellhole."

"I will have a helicopter take you there tomorrow. And bring your runner, it might come in handy." Goodwin stood up and walked past Yusei, ready to leave before the kid had time to change his mind.

"What about this Signer in Satellite? Are they anything like the Black Rose Witch?" Yusei called to Rex, remembering that all the Signers and Dark Signers have special powers that make them especially dangerous.

Goodwin stopped at the office doors. "Certain Signers and Dark Signers you won't have to worry about as much. I'm sure you can handle that birdbrain."

Yusei slumped in the chair behind him.

"Yusei, you are doing the right thing."

"I hope I am."


	4. Satellite's Welcome

Chapter 3: Satellite's Welcome

Yusei steadily wheeled his runner out of the garage. He looked up at the helicopter waiting to take him to the Satellite Sector. Rex was standing next to the chopper, with a slight grin on his face. Today was the day Yusei began his mission to eliminate the Signers and Dark Signers, before their war had the chance to destroy the entire world. Goodwin had dreamed so long for this day, where he could see Professor Fudo's own son carry out his grand design for revenge.

Yusei walked up to his guardian. "Rex, are you sure I'm strong enough to face these people?" The young man still had not fully accepted the path he was about to take.

Goodwin nodded his head. "You are a smart kid, Yusei, more than I think you realize. Just remember to always stay one step ahead of them and never let your guard down." He reached down and picked up a dark briefcase, one that Yusei had not noticed when walking up. Rex slowly opened the case and showed Yusei its contents. His eyes widened as he looked over the number of dangerous objects in the case.

"Two pistols, fully loaded, three vials of mercury, a dagger and an electric taser gun. Use them however you like." Goodwin explained. He handed the case over to Yusei, who did not know how to except these gifts of torment.

"Director Goodwin. We're ready for take off, sir." A Sector Security officer announced from inside the helicopter.

"Of course, Officer Trudge." Rex stepped out of Yusei's way and watched him wheel his runner into the back of the helicopter. "Good luck, Yusei. Look for the marks of the Crimson Dragon and Earthbound Immortals on their arms. And remember, you're doing this for the safety of humanity." The doors of the helicopter were locked behind him and wind was kicked up as it began to rise off the ground. Goodwin excitedly watched the bird finally fly to Satellite.

On the helicopter, Yusei had packed his new weapons into his runner, except for the dagger and one of the two pistols, which he held onto. He stood next to his bike, watching the world outside the front windows pass by as they drew ever so closer to Satellite.

"We'll reach the B.A.D. district in about fifteen minutes." Officer Trudge informed Yusei from the pilot seat. "I'm not going to land, so I'll be flying low enough to where you can ride out on your runner."

"Why aren't you landing?" Yusei genuinely asked. It seemed like he had been asking a lot of questions these past few days.

"That hellish part of Satellite is far too dangerous. Sector Security doesn't even bother to patrol out there, unless they absolutely have to." Trudge answered, keeping his eyes focused on the sky. "For whatever reason you want to go down there, you're an insane bastard for it."

In no time at all, they were already flying over the wasteland that was the Satellite Sector, headed for the worst possible place they could go. Yusei noticed Trudge slowly flying closer to the ground, just as he had said. After hearing so many horrible stories about this island, Yusei always hoped he would never have to step foot on it.

"Get ready, Yusei. Your drop is coming up." Trudge yelled.

Yusei sat on the cold, leather seat of his runner and turned on the engine. After getting in position to ride out the back of the helicopter, Trudge opened the doors behind Yusei, letting the kid get his first glimpses of the Satellite up close. Yusei gripped onto the handles hard and held his breath. He revved the engine and took off. The bike fell out of the helicopter and hit the ground hard. Luckily, Yusei was a master on his runner and managed to keep it riding straight up. He rode around Satellite for sometime, until finally coming to a stop.

He was surrounded by crumbling buildings and broken streets. The sky was polluted and faint police sirens could be heard in the distance. Yusei could smell the pungent trash and worthless flesh. Satellite seemed to suck away whatever energy and spirit you had, and replace it with depression and hopelessness. It was no wonder why people here turned into zombies. After getting a good, yet unpleasant look at his surroundings, Yusei leisurely drove his runner around the wasteland.

There was no real way of knowing where exactly to find the first Signer or Dark Signer. Yusei had no choice but to wonder the streets of Satellite, hoping that fate would lead him right to the people he was looking for. And just like that, fate gave him what he wanted.

A cry for help echoed in an alleyway Yusei was passing by. Not knowing what to expect, Yusei got off his runner and ran to sound. He found himself approaching a group of four or five men, facing something in the shadows of the alley.

"Come at me!" One of the men screamed at the darkness, like someone was going to hear him. "I'm not afraid of a sick bastard like you!"

Yusei looked over into the shadows, trying to see the person who that guy was screaming to. Suddenly, from the darkness walked a large man, his face covered by his black cloak and his right arm harboring a strange glow. It was him. Yusei gasped as he remembered the footage Rex had shown him early. He was in the presence of a Dark Signer.

The man simply laughed at the group of pathetic thieves, who had tried to hustle him. "You fools! You don't know who you're dealing with, do you?" The man pulled a duel card from the duel disk attached to his arm and played it. A ball of dark fire formed and shot itself at the group. The men screamed and tried to run away in terror. Yusei stood to the side, wanting to see more of what was going to happen.

"That better be the last time anyone tries to cross my path. When are you insignificant jackasses going to realize you will all fall to the darkness sooner rather than later." The man yelled out after the group he had just scared to death. Just then, sirens and the sound of cars approached the alleyway. "So, Sector Security thinks they can challenge me again? Well maybe this time I won't simply leave them bruised and battered."

Yusei's eyes widened at that statement. If the man's power Yusei saw on the video was only the beginning of what he could do, the officers coming for him were in real danger of being killed off, one by one. Yusei's hand fell down to his side, where he had placed his pistol. He could end this now. He could shot this monster before he could do anymore harm. Yusei pulled the gun up and slowly aimed it at the dark man, but he was not able to pull the trigger.

Yusei was not a killer. He was not aggressive. He did not like to see people in pain. What on earth made Goodwin think Yusei had the guts to take someone's life? The safety of humanity?

He tried to push all his self-doubt and reservations to the back of his mind. The gun was shacking slightly in his hands and his eyes were locked on that one man. He re-aimed, closed his eyes, bit his lip and pulled the trigger.

A deep, long cry filled the alleyway. Yusei heard a thud on the ground and slowly opened his eyes. The man was lying on the ground and blood was seeping out, pooling around him. He looked to be dead. The bullet must have hit his lower head or neck area. Yusei was not sure if he should check to make sure this guy was actually dead. He was about to take a few steps forward, when he heard a new commotion headed towards him.

Sector Security officers were about to walk into this sense, seeing a dead man with a bullet wound and Yusei with a pistol in hand. A wave of terror fell over Yusei and his only instinct told him to run. Yusei booked it back to his runner, but not before hearing someone call after him. He hopped on his bike and sped off at limit-breaking speeds. As he turned around to see if anyone was behind him, Yusei unfortunately noticed two Sector Security cars speeding after him, lights and sirens blaring.

If he was arrested, surely Goodwin could pull a few strings to get him released. But, what would the public think of the Director's false son traveling to the Satellite to commit murder? What would Rex think if he were to learn that Yusei failed his mission on the first day? So many things were running across Yusei's mind, the only thing he did know was that he wanted to get away from those cops.

The pursuit was quickly catching up with Yusei, especially since the young man had no idea where he was going. But then, a sound of another runner entered the picture. Yusei looked over and saw a black and orange runner driving besides him. The rider somehow managed to make eye contact with Yusei, then proceed to drive on in another direction. Yusei took the hint and followed, never losing sight of this new guy.

The mysterious rider took Yusei around abandoned bends, tight streets and winding roads at top speeds. The Sector Security cars could not keep up and faded away in the distance. After finally becoming free from the chase, Yusei looked to the other rider. "Who are you?"

The guy stopped his runner, prompting Yusei to stop his. He turned to Yusei and reached to take off his helmet. "The real question is: who are you and why was Sector Security chasing you?"

Yusei was intrigued by this guy's bright orange hair and face covered in Security markings. "I..." What could he say? 'I killed his creepy man back there, but it's okay, he was going to destroy the world anyways.' "I-I stole some parts to this runner." Yusei lied.

"You must be new around here." He smiled. "Most thieves in the area have their own getaway routes, but you were riding straight for Security's Satellite Headquarters. The name's Crow, kind of a familiar one these streets."

Yusei never knew any criminals personal and certainly did not know how to approach a veteran like this guy seemed to be. "Thanks for helping me lose those cops back there." Of course Yusei's learned politeness was not about to fade away, even if he was stuck in Satellite.

Crow nodded his head. "Just trying to help a fellow Satellite reject out."

Yusei felt his face twitch. He was no Satellite reject, even though he did just kill a man. "Yea, well..."

"You should probably find a safe place to stash that runner. If Sector Security doesn't catch up with you, I know a lot of other guys who would be more than happy to take that beauty off your hands." Crow informed Yusei.

"To tell you the truth, Crow, I have no idea where I am or where to go." The young man stated to the other.

Crow shrugged his shoulders, like he was thinking of doing something he might later regret. "Alright, listen. I know a place around here where you could stay a night or two and keep under Security's radar."

"Really? You'd help me out?" Yusei was surprised at Crow's generous offer. He was always lead to believe that the people of the Satellite were awful criminals who crawled around in sewage. Crow seemed nice and helpful, or maybe that was just his way of leading Yusei on. "No. It's fine. I can manage on my own."

"No offensive dude, but a weak ass like you would barely stand a chance out here on your own." Crow laughed.

Yet again, Yusei took offense by Crow's comment. "Alright. Will you show me where this hideout is?"

"Sure thing." Crow slipped his helmet back on. "By the way, what's your name?"

"Yusei."

"Yusei Fudo?"


End file.
